Mark Me
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Maurice knows this isn't right. They shouldn't be doing this because it's wrong on so many levels. However, no matter how many times he tells himself that, he'll always give in to his king. King JulienxMaurice.


**Author's Note: Created by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and I.**

**Pairing: Maurice/King Julien.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Mark Me._

_~PoM~_

"We can't keep doing this Julien…"

"Don't say dat!" The king pleaded, trying to run his fingers through the shorter's fur. "Yes we can…" He tried to advance.

Maurice held him away, looking at the young adult seriously. "You KNOW it's wrong."

Julien looked down sadly, trying to think of a reason to say why it wasn't, just so they could keep what they had.

"It's way wrong." The aye-aye continued on. "I don't even remember why it happened in the first place, and I don't know why I kept letting it happen. But I do know we need to stop before things are TOO out of hand."

"But I am WANTING your hands!" The monarch objected, grabbing them and putting them on him. "On me see?"

"No, Julian..." Maurice pulled away. "We just...can't anymore!"

"Who is saying?!" The king demanded.

"I am!"

"No you are not…Please Maurice…" Julien begged, his slender delicate body dim in the moonlight from the above opening of the plastic volcano.

"N-No...Julian, please...don't make me..."

The taller lemur sat up slow, and wasn't pushed away as he wrapped his arms around the aye-aye's neck. He pressed together their lips.

Maurice both wanted this and didn't want this. He was arguing with himself about what to do, but despite his minor struggling, he had to give in.

Thrilled, the king's tail wagged in excitement as he deepened the kiss. Julien got up on his knees in front of the shorter lemur eagerly. Too eager and it started to rile the adviser up. This was one of the reasons they had to stop this. What they both wanted was bad.

Julien liked it rough and Maurice took out anger when he gave it to him. It had to be unhealthy how pleasured it made the king to be dominated.

However, the aye-aye couldn't stop himself now. He shoved the ring-tailed one down to the ground, towering above him.

The thump of the cold ground sent shivers up the monarch's spine as he felt the adviser get on top of him.

This was it, everything he wanted. Julien moaned in anticipation. "Oh Maurice…"

Maurice was ready, but, even through his fogged mind, he knew better than that. He knew he had to prepare his partner. So, leaning down, he lifted up the light grey legs and began licking.

"Nnnnn!"

Maurice shivered. How he always loved every sound that came out of the king's mouth. He loved to make Julien moan.

"P-please Maurice…" Julien shook in his pleasure. "B-be hurting me…"

The adviser pulled back to answer. "No Julien. If we're gonna do this, we're doing it my way. No marks on you, remember? I'm not doing that again. It's too risky."

Julien groaned. But he WANTED the marks! He wanted his bruises to bleed! He wanted Maurice to scratch him up and bite him during their love making like back on Madagascar! "But-"

"No buts Julian. No marks." Maurice still remembered the way the penguins looked at him with all of those markings.

"You can be marking me a little bit!" The king insisted, bringing the adviser's mouth against his neck.

"No!" Maurice's voice muffled.

"I know you want to hurt me, Maurice." Julien egged him on. "You want to go crazy on me, look at me!"

"No..." The aye-aye's eyes were shut. He couldn't...He wouldn't...

The monarch bit harshly into the adviser's shoulder, knowing exactly how to make him turn feral.

"Ah!" The adviser gripped on to the other's shoulders, trying to hold back the urge to do that same thing back.

Julien growled in a wild shriek and clawed at Maurice's chest, drawing blood.

Maurice arched in to the pain. Oh, how good it felt. He had to- No! He couldn't do that! The aye-aye knew that his mental debate was ending, and that his more logical side was losing.

The king shoved the aye-aye's face into the side of his neck, holding it there. He missed it, the love bites, the clawings, how Maurice would hold him down and take charge. How in the end he could barely even move. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world to him.

Maurice growled. He was going to end up doing this anyway. He just hoped he could forgive himself for this. He bit into the flesh of the king's neck.

Julien let out a loud yell in response, gasping.

The aye-aye then sucked on that same spot before dragging his mouth downwards.

"Mmmm…" Julien hummed, eyes slipping shut as the softer bites trailed down his chest, stopping at a nipple. The little nub was played with for a bit, but he then transferred to the second one.

The adviser's tongue was playful but gentle. That common sense was still in his head. He didn't want to hurt the monarch or lose control…or both.

Having finished with the chest area, Maurice decided to go down a bit farther.

"Oh yes Maurice…" Julien's body shook as his hands went to the aye-aye's head, holding on there.

The aye-aye traveled a bit farther down, teasing around the monarch's member, but not touching it.

The taller lemur grunted and tried to move his hips up to get his pleasure that way.

However, Maurice would not have it. His claws dug in to the hips, pinning them down.

"AAOH!"

The aye-aye purred, loving the sounds coming from the other.

"M-Maurice…please be taking me please!"

"Gladly!" He lifted Julian's legs and began preparing him for what was to come.

"Hurt me…scratch at me…love me…take care of my needingness!" He cried.

Maurice's claws dug deeper in to Julian's hips, hoping to at least partially satisfy the king's needs.

Still there was that needy demand. "M-more!"

The adviser's mouth trailed up to the member that had poked into erection and began to teasingly bite it.

"O-OH!" Julien cried out and laid his head back, panting. Yes…yes…this was heaven! All these pleasures given to him given by his adviser, the way Maurice led his through their sex, doing all the work while the monarch just lied there and took it!

"You like that?" He asked the king.

"Y-yes…"

"That's good." He went back to rimming the king.

Julien was an impatient lemur. There was no doubt. Except in his mind. He doubted this was enough for a king such as himself. He needed much more! So he demanded his wantings, more hurt.

The adviser was reluctant.

"Are ya sure you want more pain?" He asked, wanting to really confirm.

"Yes! I am demanding it! I deserve more!"

"Alright..." Maurice straightened his body, positioning his member at the entrance before simply plunging in.

"AAAAH!" The monarch screamed out as he was just slammed into like that. In a way he loved it. "M-Maurice…" He said in a pained-pleasured daze.

A rush went through Maurice that was exhilarating, seeing the king so under his power. He couldn't shake the fact that he wanted to hurt Julien just as much as Julien wanted to be hurted. He loved to watch the ring-tail cry out and struggle.

The adviser used to do everything he could to make Julien start to scream, giving him all the pain he asked for and more…But…

Right and wrong were two very different things and they each had their own consequences.

On one hand, if he let loose and did what not only Julian was asking of him, but what his instincts were telling him, then he would not only be loving every second of it, but they might raise more suspicion. On the other hand, if he didn't, the king wouldn't be very happy with him, and that wouldn't be very good...and heck he just downright wanted to do this!

The king shivered and twitched beneath him.

In the end, Maurice's common sense was blown out the window. He began rocking inside Julian.

Loud moaning soon filled the adviser's large ears. "Maurice...!"

The aye-aye moaned, leaning down and biting in to Julian's side.

"Ooohhh…" The king tilted his head back, legs spreading even more. The thrusting became even harder and faster. "YES MAURICE!"

The aye-aye grunted, feeling his release beginning to build.

"Dats it! Harder! Be scratching me! OH _MAURICE!"_

Maurice obeyed, thrusting as hard as he could and clawing up the body below him until it bled.

"A-AAH!"

Maurice's breathing became even more rugged. He needed this release.

The king threw his head back, clutching desperately to dark gray fur.

Maurice gave one last grunt before he cried out, releasing his load in the king.

Julien gasped out, his own member that had been rubbing against the aye-aye's fur coming hard on the chest in front of him. His eyes were clenched shut as he let out a low finalizing moan.

Maurice gently lowered himself down beside the king.

"_Huuuuuhn…"_ The monarch breathed in relief. "_Mauriceeeeee…"_

The adviser sighed, closing his eyes. He had done it again...

Julien rolled over to snuggle into the aye-aye's side, breathing into the fur. His eyes closed, exhausted and worn out.

Maurice hated himself, and that self-hatred increased when he looked down at the king's now cruel looking body. Whenever he was pulled in to having sex with the king, he always became a monster. A ferocious monster he never wanted to be. The adviser looked down at his own body and the handiwork barely compared. He had barely a scrape across his chest from Julien's filed and pathetic claws and his shoulder wore a small bite on them from Julien's not as powerful teeth. His marks would be gone by morning. He could not say the same for the ones on Julien.

The adviser picked up the sleeping lemur that was cuddling to him and began walking over to the bouncy. Mort was already curled up on the green plastic fast asleep.

'Maybe one day,' Maurice thought to himself as he set the king down. 'I won't be a beast.'

The adviser got on the bouncy himself and as the king rolled over to him, kissing his shoulder, he hated himself all the more.


End file.
